lily rose rewrite
by angel1704
Summary: its a rewrite its 25 chapters in one


? **L****i****l****y** **R****o****s****e** **?**

Hi, I'm Lily. I am 18 years old. I'm from Florida and live with my foster mom and dad in a tiny house on the Keys. I'm in 12 grade and go to high school with my best friend Maya. I have a crazy life but don't we all. When I was a baby my foster family found me in a field crying all alone .The Webs found me they took me in as their own. My foster parents are an older couple in their 50's. They had no kids but they always wanted a family so they took me in. I grew up like any other kid. I have long wavy black hair with green eyes and I love karate and almost every sport also I love to read. The only thing that is weird for a teen girl is that I'm really tall, 5 foot 9.

My mom drove me to school. And i met up with Maya

"What is this for, Maya '' I said.

''It's a high school for special kids that are gifted. My crazy aunt owns it ... for all I know. I am not going but, you know my aunt, she loves you and you are really smart.'' said Maya

'' Tell your aunt I will think about it ... it seems cool and I love your aunt, she is so much fun and she is so nice '' I said

''I will miss you! You will have to call me if there are any cute guy, it will be so much better there then going to this all-girls school, '' said Maya

'' All you think about boys! I have to ask my mom and dad if I can go.'' I really think she only thinks of boys though...

'' Well what else is there to think of? I wish I can go but my aunt said it is only for really smart people so ... and never mind the boys will all be nerds.'' Maya said. And we both laughed and we got in my car and I dropped her off at her home

I drove home and gave my mom the thing Maya gave me.

''Mom, I'm home,'' I gave my mom a big hug.

'' How was school honey '' mom asked.

'' Fun like always. My grades went up and Maya gave me this '' I showed it to her.

'' Well if your grades get any higher you will have A++++ and what is Mrs.

Roses school of the gifted ... Do you want to go? Maya's mom told me about and it sounds fun and it will be harder for you, so pick what you want to do. It is free for you and you get to the dorm. You can leave when you want and it is only 5 hours away.'' said mom

'' I think I will go but what will dad say? And you are getting older and I want to be here to help you.'' I know they are not getting younger. I don't want to leave them.

'' You need fresh air and dad, I will talk to him about it. So let's go shopping." We head to the car ''you will start tomorrow and I got u some really cute clothes and decorations for your room. Also, your roommate's name is Sam. I think short for Samantha. You should get her a gift to say thanks for opening up her room for you .''said mom happy

''mom thank you and why didn't you tell me when you found out.'' I was a little confused on why she wanted to send me to this school she has never seen but then in the car, she says '' you are special and we want you to find out on your own how you are. we can't really tell you why but Roses and Lilies grow together."

chapter, 2

We are in the car on the way to school. mom says it's going to be fun and I will meet new people and my roommate is named Sam. I hope she will like me. I got her a gift. I got her a bracelet like one of the hands made ones with her name on it. I have one but mine is green and hers is blue... I hope she likes it.

we are here and a man takes my bag to my room. My mom sees Mrs. Rose and gives her a hug. Mrs. Rose is only in her 40's he has a son that I think goes to this school his name is Luke. Mrs. Rose is also Maya's aunt. I don't know anything else about her.

Maya never talks about her Uncle that passed away 16 years ago. Mrs. Rose said she knew my real mom but never told me all she said was that she passed away at childbirth and I was lost. I don't remember my mother's face. All I know is I look like her. I have green emerald eyes. My mom gives me a kiss goodbye and leaves and I watch as the car and my past leaves out of my sight... Mrs rose took me to my room. It was like a house. It had two huge rooms and a kitchen with a pool and Omg a walk-in closet. I always wanted one...

Mrs. Rose saw my face and smiled. she said '' all your uniforms are in there and your roommate will help you around the school. Also I have something to give you. Your mom wanted me to give this to you when you were of age and you are here. I have to go to room 456 if you need anything I will also tell you more if you want. I didn't want to push all of this on you in one day I am so sorry. Also I hope u love your room it is the best one we have.''

I took the box and she disappeared. I didn't even notice he was gone. I was too worried about the box. I started to put all my things away to get my mind off the box. When I was done I sat on my bed it was now 5 and I was hungry but I had to wait for Sam to get here to show me around. I took the box in my hand and the lock popped open .It looked so nice and wrapped up like it was never touched. I lifted the lid and saw a stick and a bottle with purple liquid in it .also a beautiful locket but I couldn't open the locket. Then I saw a note with the name Lily on it.

it said :

Lily my dear child I am sorry I couldn't see you grow up I hope you will fix my cruise. You will see me one day. I am dead but your father is still alive but no one can find him. Also I left you a gift. first is a wand .. I wish I could write to you more but my time is up... I will see you when you break the curse but find your father first some how some way.. you are strong. Be brave, my little Lily bloomed...

love your mom

Grace M. Rose

I read the name again Mrs. Roses name was Wendy not grace. I should ask Mrs. Rose but what room was it again?. The door then opened. It was a tall man maybe my age with short black hair with blue eyes walking in.

I asked '' you must be Sam ́s boyfriend, nice to meet you. do you know where Sam is.''

the man answered '' you must be Lily and I am Sam. Um did they not tell you that this room was the only room left and I was alone so they put us together.''

'' no one told me anything. I thought Sam was short for Samantha.'' I say a little confused

He puts his hand out so I can shake it ... why does he have to be so proper and cute... why am I going to die? I can't have a crush on my roommate, I don't even really know him I only knew him for not even 10 minutes.

''Lily, are you okay ? do you not shake people's hands? I should have asked first so um what do you do to greet people ?.'' Sam looked embarrassed and answer back

'' Sorry I was not paying attention and I shook people's hands. Also a hint: my mind wanders a lot.''. I say with a smile and put my hand out for him to shake.

he takes my hand and smiles

''are you hungry I got you some food I got you some different things because I don't know what you like.'' Sam says and hands me the bag

'' thank you for the food I am starving. what did you bring? I almost forgot I have to grab something from my room.'' I say as I run to my room. I got the gift but before I got back Sam set up the whole table.

'' how did you do that so fast.'' I say in awe

Sam laughs and says '' it's magic and I will never reveal mine. You will have to learn it from the master .''

We both ate and we told each other jokes and laughed

Sam told this great one '' what is a witch's favorite food. Halloweenies,''

after dinner, I took my shower and got ready for bed but I did before I gave Sam his gift. He loved it and said he will always wear it. Then I showed him mine. He asked if he could see mine to show his friends.

'' sure if you want and don't lose it please.'' I say and then I head to my room but before I go in Sam Said '' good night'' and I answered him back ''you to''

Chapter 3

I can't wait for the first day of school. I could hardly sleep last night. Also Sam was up and made me breakfast he said that our first class doesn't start till 1 pm.

Why is Sam so nice? and lucky me we have classes together. after breakfast, I get dressed and do my hair and makeup. the uniform is a mid-thigh burgundy skirt or pants with a white black or grey t-shirt. We only have to wear uniforms when we have a short day but, if we have a long day which is 7 hours of school we wear whatever we want. I have only a 5 hour day because it is my first day and Sam is wearing anything he wants because he has 2 more hours then I do. It is also his first year too so we are all in the same classes but since I started 2 months late I don't get extra classes yet. I still don't know what my classes are. No one told me but Mrs. Rose told me to bring the stick that my mom gave me to the classes. Why do I need a stick? I go and grab it but underneath is something I never saw in the box. Under the wand, I see a ball. I tried to pick it up and it started to glow. I grab it when I do it and burn my hand so I drop it. Sam Heard the drop and ran in.

'' are you okay.. what is that ball thing on the floor.'' Sam said while bending down to grab it but Lily yelled '' don't touch it'' Sam was just an inch away. Lily kept yelling but he was too mesmerized with it. I just didn't know what to do so I jumped on him.

'' what happened to me. What I do and really what is that thing.'' Sam said really scared

''I don't know my mom gave it to me.'' I look to see if he even cares

'' I think it is part of the five crystals crown. The crystals were all never found; they were given to the 4 realms. They say only the beholder of the most ancient blood can yield the crown and use its powers And rule the whole realm'' Sam just stares at it '' my family is with the fire heir. Our last name is Harrison. Most people have one powerful ability but if your family marries people from other realms the child can get both powers. You can be a wizard which I am. Then you can be fairy, elf, and sorcerer" he opens the door and we walk out ''we should get to class we have to find out your powers.'' Sam then leads me to class but this girl walks up and kisses Sam right on the lips. She was pretty with her long blonde hair and intense blue eyes and little pointy ears. Her pale white skin was weird compared to my olive green tan skin.

''Tina, this is Lily, my roommate... Lily this is my girlfriend Tina '' Sam Looks at me like he wants me to be her friend then says " Tina is a fairy"

''hey Lily what is your last name ?.'' Tina says with a smirk and puts her hand out but not for me to shake but to show off the water ball levitating in mid-air from her fingers.

''My last name is Rose my mom is G...'' but before I can finish Tina says in a laugh

'' The Rose is like the worst witch ever ... you are Grace's daughter. I didn't even know she had one and your father was loyal to the king but betrayed him because that prostitute queen cheated on the best king with Daniel Rose, what a downer. Everyone thinks she is so innocent just because she was a queen and the king was hard on her . I wish the king was not getting married to his third wife in 4 months. I would totally take her place or even marry his son alexander… Haha sorry Sam forgot you were here .. ever heard of Lopez's my father is part of his government the fairy king sent him... I have to go to my next class. Sam babe does not spend too much time with that daughter of trash who shows her rightful place at this school. see you later honey my room at 11 ish party tonight and don't bring her we don't need a low life at the party ''

'Tina I can't go I have to study for a potion test and leave Lily alone she is new and needs friends not someone to push her around'' Sam sounded mad and then

Tina tried to give Sam another kiss but he turned his face so she only got his cheek. Tina stared at me and started to laugh. She left with her friends but was still talking about Grace, my mom, and how she was nothing compared to her full-blooded mother.

Sam Looks at me to see if I was okay I just stare at the hall Tina just walked down

'' let's go to class. Also it is rare that Tina asks like that and I hope you two will become friends''.we walk down to the classroom. The first class is on hexes and curses.

'' Hi I am Lily Rose. Sam Told me you are Angelo and Luke I knew you when we were little and playing with Maya at your Moms house.'' I smile at him but he is still straight-faced so I say '' I found out we have the same last name there must many families with the last name Rose..'' he then half smiled at me and said `` she doesn't know no one told her yet .'' Angelo just stares at me so I look back to Luke ''and we are the only family with the last name we are wizards and some in our family are mixed blood and you are one of them, I think .''

The teacher is about to come in and Luke passes me a note

Come to Dorm 345 and bring what your mom gave you also my mom will be there if you can't come. It's fine to come another day.

your cousin, Luke

I turn around and look at him puzzled why did he just call me his cousin. My foster mom told me I have no relatives and that both my parents died when I was little. But now somehow my mom can come back to life and my father is cursed. If he is my cousin does that mean his uncle is my father?

'' Welcome my class, how has your day been? Who must you be.''I look at the teacher whose name is Mr. Blano and say '' Lily'' he just looked at me like there was something wrong with my face when he said'' Aww the beautiful Lily Rose. I have heard the rumor going around that I never knew your mother that well but I was fond of her.''I just smiled at him. He must not be any older than his late '40s or early '50s. He is wearing a suit with a purple jewel on it kinda like the one my mom left me.

'' so class we are going to do a project.'' Mr. Blanco then points to a girl in the class and a boy they both walk up to. All the boys cheering the boy's name. The girls just look plain scared. ''This is a love charm one boy gets from a girl. Sally do you know what you do?.''

Sally is really scared and I can see it in her face. The teacher tries to teach it to her but she keeps getting it wrong. She is now on the verge of tears so I stand up and take my wand and say ̈ Ich liebe Dich ̈ the spell but the spell hits Sam and he kisses me. I push him away and the teacher says a charm. I ask if I may go to the bathroom and the teacher says '' yes go but hurry up Ms. Lily'' I ran out of the classroom but before I could go Sam Walked out of the room and grabbed my arm.

'' I am sorry Sam I didn't mean to hope Tina won't be mad'' I blushed at him and he let go of my arm and he said '' I am sorry if I embarrass you but I was wondering... never mind this is not the time.'' I ran away from him and started to cry. I made a fool of myself. I ruined my chance to be Sam's friend now. What if his Girlfriend finds out thank god she is not in the class.

Chapter 4

He then pointed out "this charm is very dangerous. You never put this spell on anyone. It can mess with the person's brain and they may not recover it. That spell is so dangerous so we put monitors on it we know every spell you cast from anywhere even out of the school so watch yourself.'' then the bell rang next class was boring and Sam Tried to keep talking to me but I was still mad at him. One more class and my day is over I still have to stop at Luke's room but I have to get through music and happily, Sam and Tina are not in this class. These schedules are weird, only 6 classes a day for 9 hours and there are some classes some days and some others. We still have to do math and ELA but the history is all wizard history and science you already know is not science at all and will really be poison and potions. I have many more classes like spells and charms and that was the class I kissed Sam in and I don't have it for 4 more days so I am safe. When all my classes are over I head to my room to get changed. I pick a white shirt and black leggings. I walked down the main hall and saw Tina and Sam Fighting so I tried to walk the other way and Tina graded me but I pulled away so she took her drink and poor's it all on my white shirt and now it's see through and now everyone is looking at me. Sam Takes my hand and pulls me into a classroom and gives me his shirt. I start to blush but then I get serious and say " what do you think the others will think of you taking me into a classroom and you come out without a shirt and what will tina think I can hear her starting rumors already

'' Here take this it is my fault you got all wet and I really am sorry about everything do you forgive me can we restart. wow it is only the first day and you probably hate me.'' he looks at me but sad

'' thanks for the shirt but I will be fine. here put your shirt back on. I am not saying you need a shirt... um, that sounded weird I should go.'' I hear him laughing but not a mean laugh. I ran out of the room and prayed that everyone left the hall. I am going to go to my room and take a nap...

Chapter 5

I didn't just take a nap I sleep all day the next day and I missed the meeting with Luke I think I will just stay in bed I have a 3 day weekend so I will just sleep I don't have anything to wake up to and Sam Has left me alone for now he knocks on the door here and there but I act like I am sleeping, But now he is bringing up food and I love food. He was all like '' I left you food I have to go to the library to get some books.'' I heard the door shut but what I didn't know is he never really left. Without knowing I grabbed the food and tried to close the door but a hand caught it and I slammed his fingers in the door. '' Who are you and how did you get in here.'' I look and see it is Sam. '' Um sorry. are you okay? come in my room I have a first aid kit with ice packs.'' I put my hand out to help him up but he just sits there.'' I am sorry I will do anything forgive me please.'' then he smiled and asked '' anything I want really.'' and I shook my head yes.'' so if I can wish for anything I wish for 3 more wishes. you never made ground rules and you said I can wish for anything. Right.'' Sam started to smile '' Okay my first wish is you have to come out and talk with me and tell me about yourself. We have been roommates for almost 3 weeks now and I still don't really know much about you. Second is you have to go to this restaurant my dad owns and come meet my family and lastly you owe me a kiss but when you are ready. I really like you Lily and I don't want to push you.'' I walked right up to him and said '' Deal '' I love food and I can talk to him and get to know him but the kiss is a no-no well he said when I am ready I can kiss him so I guess never then.

" How are you and how is Tina? How did she take the kiss ?." I ask looking at him sorrowfully. He takes my hand and holds it in his hand. It is warm compared to mine. " I don't care about what Tina thinks …. I like you Lily. I know I sound crazy but the kiss meant something … My powers felt stronger with the kiss and when I am around you I feel happy." I must be blushing because he smiles and I smile back and ask " can I have that kiss now?" He laughs and says " wow what happened to a shy girl like 10 minutes ago …." I cut him off and feel his lips on mine. He tastes like the forest and I want to live like this forever. I feel my powers are strong and the next thing I am someone is knocking at the door. I break the kiss and open it and Tina comes in

chapter 6

The next day I wake up and there's Breakfast set on the table. Sam already has his workout clothes on and he is ready to leave. I walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek and say " thanks for breakfast and why don't you stay with me and talk. We can watch a movie or you can teach me something with my wand. Also, you can study me." He laughs and puts down his stuff and says " well my studying is kissing the prettiest girl in school and hanging then yes I will stay." I skip breakfast and grab a blanket. " What movie do you want to watch and do you want popcorn?" I ask. He says " we should watch harry potter and yes to popcorn ." I get popcorn and we cuddle in and start the movie. " So Sam Tells me about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters ?" he looks at me and says " um I am the only child and I come from a rich family that lives in California. I have a dog named Punkin but he is with my parents. So tell me about yourself. How was your old school and where you come from? I want to know everything about you." I smile and answer back " I am also an only child and I had many friends at my old school. I am from Florida. I have two wonderful foster parents and a cat named Sawyer. Also I have a question for you." I look him in his big blue eyes and ask " are we official or are we just messing around. Like I like you but we haven't said anything about " We" and did you ever break up with Tina." He leans in and gives me a small kiss I feel him smile and he says " If you want to we are and I have not told tina but if you want I will go over there right now and tell her I love you and that you are the best thing that ever happened to me in like 6 days." we laugh and cuddle. I feel his heartbeat it's like a fiery furnace that will never go out. We finish the movie and we go into my room. Um, why don't we try out a spell to see what Kingdom realm you are from? I have to grab my book." he runs out of the room then comes back and asks " so what do you want to try first? I can see if you have enchantments on you like what you really look like because when you go to the other realms you look different ." I look at him confused and he says " like your ears and hair will change and maybe your eye color. Like for me my face is the same but in my realm, I have long black hair and green eyes like most wizards." he said a spell and I looked in the mirror and wow what am I wearing. It looks medieval and my hair is pure white with weird sparkle jewels in it and my eyes are a light blue-gray and my ears were pointy and I even had wings that were Touches my wings and says "um wow you look very elf ….. You can be many things looking at your family history you look like a mix of kingdoms. Your father I think was a pureblood wizard and your mother was a fairy and elf. She was also a queen so that explains your wings. Your grandma is still alive I think and she is a sorcerer. So let's test you with my want to see if you are a witch." I take his wand and he makes me say a spell and nothing really happens. The spell was to make a flame hit the candle. It did light but it went out soon after. " you may not be a powerful witch… " then everything becomes white. " where am i "I hear a voice and it sounds like an angel " honey is that I have been waiting years. You are so grown and beautiful." I look and see a woman that looks just like me just older and just a little shorter and a little older looking. "Mom what is this I can't believe it's you, how is this happening" mom gives me a hug "only when the true queen has come can she talk to them in the spirit realm and look like a true beautiful strong queen has come. I know this is all weird but we come from the most ancient bloodline and we are related to great queens and kings." I look at my mom. I don't even care what she says. All I care about is that she will stay with me and never leave again. " Mom, why are you saying all of this? I can be a queen, there have not been queens for thousands of years and even if I was what would I do." Mom says " there is an evil in this world and they don't want a great queen to get in their king dislikes the Roses because I was queen but one day I met a great man named Daniel and he was part of the government. One night the king said I had to give him an heir for the throne and I didn't want to so I ran away with Daniel we found out I was pregnant with you and hid in the forest to keep you king found us and you were only a couple days old. He took me back to the castle and He saw you .I told him you were a boy and he can have you as an heir to the throne. I found out from the maid that he was going to kill you so I gave her to you. She put enchantments on you and put you in a field. She watched over you for years. When your father was found they cursed him and I was slaved and I died in that king married again and had an heir to the throne which you will have to meet. They don't know you are my daughter all they think is that you are a young girl that wants to buy our old house. We have an ancestral house in the magic realm. Ask your aunt how to get to that realm. Your aunt will tell you where the house is. Everything is yours and you have a bank account but the thing is for it to be all yours you have to be married to a man that your aunt chooses. There are many men who would want your hand in marriage. you have 2 years to be married and you can wear my old dress you will look so beautiful in it." she gave me a kiss on the forehead and I know all these spells and information but that doesn't matter. I open my eyes and my mother is floating away and says " my beautiful flower will be a queen and save the world. I have to go, don't forget I always loved you and did everything for your own good…." I yell " mom I love you don't leave me I just meet you and I still don't know what I am supposed to do." I woke up in a hospital bed and Sam at my side. I must have scared him because he jumped. " hey why am I here. How long was I out for?" He looked at me and kissed my hand and said. "I thought I hurt you and pushed you too hard when you fell on the floor. You hit your head pretty hard and I brought you here. You have been out for 4 hours. They will let you out soon they said you would be up any minute." I just look at him and tell him about how I saw my mom and the thing about the house and the queen thing. He just looked at me astonished. Then the doc came in and told me I can leave and said I only had a few bruises. I tried to walk but my legs were wobbly so Sam picked me up and we got back to our room and he took me to his room and threw me a shirt and left the room and I put it in. I sit on his bed and he comes in and lays with me. I told Sam Everything in the dream except the part about being married. I have to see my aunt tomorrow and see what she says about this. Sam is kissing my neck and then he says "I think I am falling in love with you and I was wondering if you would want to meet my family. You know in the wizard realm most people don't get to pick who they get married to. Also they are married at the ages of like 17. I made my dad hold off because of school but I have to go back home in a week. I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me." I look at him and smile " so um is this a proposal because if it was I would have to ask my aunt and if she says yes then it is okay but if she says no I if she says no then it is a sad no. Also I forgot to tell you that my mom told me that my aunt picks who I will marry but I will talk to my aunt about us. I will see your family and I will spend some time with you no matter what my aunt says. Also if you see me with some men they are trying to be my betrothed and I will fight with everything to prove to my aunt you are the only one for me. So from all of this, I will say yes to your proposal. He looks at me and I kiss him and say "I said yes. I am engaged to the coolest man and we fell in love in 3 months. If we get married you would be king if all of this about me becoming queen is right." he just smiles and kisses my head and we both fell asleep.

Chapter 7

The next day I go and see my aunt and tell her about the proposal. I head in her room and she says " Hey just the girl I have been wanting to see. I have picked 4 of the top most elite men in the realms all from different kingdoms. Also the wizard is the king's son and I think he is best for you and I love what you did to yourself. Who found out that you had enchantments. Was it that lovely man Sam. He knows your past and all he wants is to be king ." I look at her and ask " why would you say that? We love each other. He would never do that to me." she laughed and said " It was a joke you should know this. He only did it to be king. He was doing research on the family and trying to find the lost child to bring to the king to kill. Yes, he told Luke everything but Luke acted like he was also in the plan. I put you in the same room as him because I wanted to see what he was going to do and I heard he was going to his family's house next week. His family is very loyal to the king and Sam Has been keeping contact with them and we have him talking on the phone. It is brief but it will tell you the truth." I look at her madly and she presses play and sure enough I can hear Sam´s voice and what must be his father talking and saying " Just bring her to use and we will do everything." Then they said other stuff and then what hit me was when the father said " I can see the king looking down on you and giving him the honor of killing the lost heir of Grace Rose." I look at my aunt and say " I will do whatever you want just don't do anything to Sam." She laughs and says ¨ All I want is for you to get really close to the prince and we won't hurt Sam but, we will report his father for making up lies and for stirring up trouble in the kingdom. Girl you are very famous right now and people are looking for you so you can't tell people who you really are. Also let me put some enchantments because you look so much like your mother and so that this little Sam Can't get the enchantments off" She said a spell and now I had long black hair and emerald green eyes and my ears were like they were before but now I have a tattoo and it is of wings .I ask my aunt what it is for and she said " It means you are a royal. If you need your wings to press your wand on the tattoo and they shall come. Also, my dear niece, I am doing this to keep you safe… you will be moving to the home in the wizard realm and darling don't tell anyone who you are why you bought the house. Now go back to your room and start packing. I have to get you to the home as fast as I can to keep you safe." I run back to my room full of anger and a broken heart. I was a pawn in his little game. I will show him who will be queen. I walk in the room and Sam Grabs me in a hug and tries to kiss me but I turn my face. " Lily, what's wrong with you? What are you mad about." he is still holding me in a hug and I push him so that he lets go and stumbles a little and I say " Your what's wrong. You lied to me, you were going to use me. I am leaving but first, my aunt told me to give you this." I kiss him and slip something in his mouth. It's a tab my aunt made so he would forget everything about me but, it won't start working till an hour so he will be fun to talk to. He looks at me and tries to spit it out but I took my wand and put it to his throat and said "I don't want to hurt you Sam . I loved you and you wanted to turn me in. And Samantha engagement is off. I am leaving." Sam Swallows and starts talking " Lily I would never do anything to you I love you." His face looks so sorrowful but I can trust him. I heard what he said "Lily come on why are you doing this to me." He followed me as I packed my stuff and yelled " What about you becoming King? I heard everything you can play with me anymore I will not let you trick me. I am going to become queen and you will be the first thing I will banish." He looked scared at me and said "I was being punched by my father. I truly love what you say with me and we can work this out. Now I am mad and I feel the magic in me and I say " Sam I loved you and you told your father about. You planned to kill me in front of everyone and I heard you say it you can't take it back." Sam Yells back " Yeah I told my father but that was before I fell in love with you. I will never forget you lily and I didn't want anything to happen to you." I looked at him so sad that I grabbed him and gave him a hug and I whispered in his ear " Them yesterday why did you want to bring me to meet your family. To what show me to them as a sacrifice ." I let go of him and pressed my wand to my wings tattoo and tried to fly out of my window but Sam grabbed my wrist. He tries to pull me back in and everyone is looking at us saying "oh no someone save her." but no one can so I make my wings disappear and now I am a dead weight and I say to Sam" I won't let you kill me but someone may have to hold me back from killing you." and he let go of my wrist and my wings came back. I think he knew I would do anything to kill him. I fly to my aunt's room and tell her that I am ready to leave and that I gave Sam The tab. She says a spell and the fireplace turns black my aunt grabs my arm and says "I am sorry about Sam and your new name is Lady Aerwyn Web and you are the last of the heirs. Good luck Lily and I will see you soon and I almost forgot your grandma will be picking you up. She is supposed to be by your side at all times. Bye now. Also you will be trained with a wand and to be an assassin to kill the king" Why did she say I needed to kill the king.I give my aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek and mouth the word thank you and I close my eyes and walk into the fireplace. When I open my eyes all I see is green luscious trees and enormous flowers and so many people I should change in a dress so I go to the nearest store and get a dress I go to get my money and the man at the register sees my tattoo and brings me to the back and lets me pick out of all the beautiful gowns. He gives me half of the dresses for free but I made sure I gave him a big tip for helping me. I change into a royal blue gown that is like everyone else's but when I walk out everyone stares at me and men are coming over and asking to walk me home or take me to dinner. This one man came up to me. He was very handsome, he had black hair and light green eyes and he had a tattoo like me. He put his arm out and I eloped mine in his. We walked from the crowd to a beautiful flower shop and he picked up a flower and moved my hair behind my ear and stuck the Asiatic lily behind my ear. Does he know who I am? He must be a royal I have to get away. I run from the flower shop and I drop my flower on the ground and run into the forest and the man calls out " will I ever see you again? I didn't catch your name." I yell back " we shall meet again and my name is ….. lady Aerwyn …. lady Aerwyn Web." I run deeper into the woods and it is amazing and I look around and then I hear someone call lily from the forest and I turn and see an older lady in a carriage and she tells me to get in. I lay my things and dress on the bench. The old lady says " hello I am Daisy Rose at your service." I smile at my grandma and we talk and talk the whole time to my new home. " We will be hosting a party for you talkin at home and just coming home. This is where you will meet nice men and make nice friendships. So now we have to get you into a dress and ready for a masquerade ball." I see the house and it looks like a castle. We pull in and a man takes my things. Right, when I walk in everything is so grand. The chandelier looks like millions of diamonds. My grandma takes me to my room and if I thought the room at the school was nice this is 100 times better. I have my own living room and a closet I can fit one hundred people in. This beautiful red dress is on my bed with a black mask. My grandma says I will send a maid in to help you get dressed. A girl about the same age as me walks in and helps me get everything on.

Chapter 8

I dislike corsets like a lot. The girl braids my hair and puts jewels in my hair and does my makeup. I put the mask on and I am ready. I ask the girl " what is your name?" She answers back " Sara and we should get you downstairs. Guests will be coming soon ." but before we leave I grab Sara and put a jewel in her hair and tell her to keep it. I walk down the stairs and I see my grandma dressed nicely and she tells me to call her daisy around people and that I am the talk of the kingdom and that the king and his son will be here." We open the big white doors and everyone looks up and stops talking. I walk down the stairs and a man says my fake name but a lot longer. I giggle at it a little. I look around and I see Sam With his long black hair and green eyes and his family I am guessing. I am about to turn and leave to go back up the stairs but a man grabs my arm and pulls me on the ballroom floor. " Hello. I am prince Alexander." he bows and I say "I am lady Aerwyn ." he smiles and we start dancing. He then says " the beautiful girl who ran away from me. Why did you run from me?" He moves my hair behind my ear like he did when he was putting the flower behind it. " I had to find daisy. To take me to the house." He spins me around and someone taps his shoulder to cut in. I look up and it is Sam and he says " Do you think that poison really worked on me? I did tell my family yet who you really are Lily. I was wondering if I can stay in your wonderful new home. Lady Aerwyn would not mind, would she? Also I shall sleep in your bed with you every night." I look at him and say "Can't have you by yourself can we and yes sleep in my home. Even sleeping in my bed but don't forget it gives me a better chance to kill you." We both laugh and smile to act. It's all just a big act. I asked him, " So why my bed?'' Do you still love me.`` I smile and he frowns " Lily I just want to make sure you never leave out of my sight and you will be my wife and we will take over the kingdom but you might not rule for long my darling you might just have an accident and die." he grabs my face and kisses me and he won't let go. Then he says " are you not feeling good should I take you to bed." I look him dead in the eye and say " don't think you can get away with this and I can go to bed when I want." he smiles and says back " I have gotten away with it and go walk yourself to bed i will meet you there and don't think of running away princess. I have guards everywhere in this home." I leave the room and head to bed. I see a man in every corner I turn. When I get to my room Sara is in there and is waiting to help me get the dress off but I tell her I can get it off myself. I sit on my bed and think of a plant. Then Sam Walks in and smiles and says " cheer up I don't want this to be a sad night." he says I was still in my dress and asked " do you need help getting that off." Before I could answer he was unzipping my dress and undoing my corset. I hurry and get up from the bed and go into my bathroom. I take my dress off and put on a new nightgown. I walked out and Samis was half dressed. He is wearing pajama pants and no shirt. I close my eyes and walk into bed. I turn my face so I don't see him. I feel him move closer and he grabs my waist and kisses my neck. All I can do is sit there and do nothing. I turn my head because he stopped kissing me and I see he is asleep. I move his hand and grab my wand. I have my wand in my hand and I turn to face him and he is now up. I try to say a spell but he pins me on the bed and says " Do you want it to end early because I can and I will." he kisses me on the lips and I am flailing to try to get him off me. I say a spell in my head and I am in a different room. I find my grandma and run in her room. She hugs me and says everything will be okay. I hear Sam coming and he opens the door. He says a spell but it misses me. My grandma takes my wand and hits Sam With a powerful spell. I ran over to Sam and he said " Lily I still love you. I wasn't kidding when I said that." He held my hand and I cried and he said " I did all of this to keep you safe. My family wants to kill you and my father wanted me to kill you right away. I just couldn't bring myself to kill you." He coughed and then said " Lily I didn't want any of this to happen you never let me tell you the truth. Well, now I will. Lily, my father, wanted to be king. He put a spell on me last night. I would never hurt you. When I asked you to meet my family I just wanted you to run away with me then your aunt told you all the stuff. That was me before I met you and when I fell in love and wanted to marry you that was all real. I just wanted to get away from the people that wanted to hurt you." his eyes were closing " Sam.. Sam Stay with me please stay. Don't die on me, stay up, we will get help." Sam brings my face down to him and whispers " I love you and I would never ever hurt you " . I lean down and kiss him. I open my wings and fly him to the hospital.

Chapter 9

I was sitting in the waiting room and the doctor came out and told me " He passed away a couple of minutes ago and he wanted to give you some of his things." The doctor handed me his wand and a note and a blue rock and a Sam bracelet that I gave him. I ask if I can see him one last time. I walked in his room and saw him peaceful and I held his was still warm. His family I should call them. I ask for a phone but then remember they are hunting me down. I head home and I read the note it said

Lily, I loved you the first day I saw you. I never told my parents where I went after the party. You are safe I told the doctor to tell my parents I got in a fight with an elf and he beat me but I got the stone for the crown. I gave you the real stone and I found a fake one for my family. I will see you again and whatever man you pick I know he will have a wonderful wife. I will always love you.

Love, Sam

I head home and go to my Grandma. I go up and hug her and she says " He was a nice young man. I just didn't want him to hurt you if you didn't move the spell he said could have killed you. I know you loved him but you would have never been able to marry him. Your aunt would never let you marry into that evil family." I hug her and go to bed. Maybe I will go to meet Alexander tomorrow. I have to move on and help this realm and not care about love right now. I walk to the bed and put on the shirt Sam Left here. I still smell the forest on it and I remember our first kiss. I wake up and get dressed and eat with my Grandma. " Hey Gram, can you erase my memory? Just get Sam Out of my head please I can't take it anymore." My grandma walks over and gives me a hug and says " Lily I am so sorry. I can take the memories but they will never really go away. They will sometimes pop up. The prince wants to visit you today. So get ready and I will erase what I can and be happy. Don't tell the prince anything if the memory spell doesn't work." I give my grandma another hug then head upstairs and I walk in and see Sara and a new dress on my bed that was a beautiful burgundy. "It's from the king isn't it so nice made by the elves. Now let's get you ready." Sara said with the jewel I gave her still in her hair. " So Sara I get lonely in my home. Would you like to be my friend and I will give you a room in my house and treat you like a sister? Do you have any family?" Sara looked at me and smiled and answered " Yes I have a family. My mother died 3 months ago that is why I started working here. I don't know my father but I know both my parents didn't have magic and none of my siblings do. I take care of my 8 little siblings. I am not the oldest child but all my older siblings are married and have kids. Most of the kids have different fathers that left them. The youngest is the reason my mother died. My mother couldn't take care of us and she went into the forest to find a lost treasure so she would not go. She said while she was in the forest there was a man and she needed water and the man invited her into his home. While she was there she fell asleep and he raped her but she didn't know. She woke up the next morning and he was came out of the forest and came home. She got sick and later gave birth to the cutest baby I ever have seen. How can a baby so sweet come from a man that killed my mom and was so deformed have such a child? All the other children live in my tiny home with my twin brother Avery. Avery works with the king and he makes up most of the food for the kids." I looked confused and asked "and why don't they have magic." she answers back " only royal or pureblood families have powers like you can marry other realms and have powers but they have to both be royal with power and if for some reason a child with power doesn't come from a high ranking family they kill the child because it is an evil child. I guess while the king's wife was sleeping an evil one worked in the castle and killed the queen with the deadliest spell. The king only marries queens with little to no magic but has pure blood magic and only allows people without magic to work in the palace. So they now get rid of any evil ones or they dislike the ones who have magical parents but don't have magic" There is silence but I break it and say happily " bring all the kids to live with me. I am sure my grandma will love it and I can watch them. They can even have the rooms near me and the baby can sleep in my room ." Sara starts to cry and says " thank you so much. when can I bring them? and why are you doing this for me you hardly know me." I smile and take Sara's hands in mine. " I have never had a family and I don't want these children to wonder where their next meal is. I will help you out as long as you need." She helps me get in the dress and helps me with my make-up. I love the gown. It's so silky. I gave Sara a hug and walked downstairs to see my grandma talking to the prince but before he could talk my gram asked if I and she were excused and the prince said it was okay. She took me into the kitchen and gave me a drink. It smelled like Sam" drink up my dear if you still want to forget"I drank it and felt like I had been washed clean of something but I couldn't remember but there was a loss of love in my heart.

Chapter 10

We head back into the doors and the prince says "Hello lady Aerwyn. You look beautiful. I hope you like a dress made from the finest cloth and it was my mother before she died. Would you like to go for a walk with me lady Aerwyn? It is an exquisite day." I take his hand and we walk out the door. We were silent for a half the walk and we sat down and he just stared at me when we sat down. He is very handsome. He is tall and muscular. He had short black hair and grey gray-green eyes. " Your Highness, can you do magic ?" He smiled and touched the ground while saying a spell and flowers started to bud. It looked like the same flower I dropped. He picked it and gave it to me and asked " Were you ever in love?" I didn't really know but I believe I have felt love. So I answered back " I never fell in love. I have never felt true love since my mother and father died." The prince takes my hand and says " Maybe we can change that" . I smile at him and I say " Maybe we will." The stare is too much and I turn away and say " I..I think we should head back. It's getting late and I have some guests coming over. I am very sorry I had to cut this short but it was lovely meeting you. I get up and start running but it is not smart to run in heels and I fall and hurt my ankle. The prince runs over to me and picks me up and walks me back to my home. My grandma opens the door. He asks where my room is. He walks up to my room and lays me on the bed and sits on it. He puts his warm hand on my leg and it feels better. He turns and sees a man's shirt on my bed and looks at me and says " um lady Aerwyn why is a man's shirt on your bed." I turned red and answered back " When I lived in America which one day I will take you … we um would wear oversized shirts to bed because it got too hot." why can't I remember whose shirt it was?. The prince smiles and kisses me on the forehead and says " Well I should get going. When can I see you again?" I must be blushing and say " I will have to ask Daisy. Is there a way I can contact you like you have a phone?" He Looks at me weirdly and asks " what is a phone." I smile and take out my phone and show him. I remember I had an old phone and gave it to him. He takes it and says " Is this from another realm?" I smile and say " yes and let me put my contact in." I take the phone and put my number in. I hand him the phone and tell him how to use it. I call him and it rings and he freaks out. I try to calm him down and call him again and this time he answers and he can hear me. " Wow, this is cool. I will learn how to text next time I see you." As he leans in to give me a kiss but Sara walks in with all the kids and a baby in her hand " Um kids go play. Let's leave them alone. I smile at Sara and take the baby and tell her to bring the kids back but then Sara leaves because she has to do chores. Alex just looks as they all run in and jump on him and he is laughing and playing with them. " Alex I thought you were on your way out. Don't you have royal things to do." He smiles at me and says " They can wait. Can I show them the garden?" I smile and we all head to the garden. I hold the baby and Alex's hand and all the kids are holding his hand. We find big trees and what I'm guessing is the oldest boy out of the children Sarah brought is now climbing a tree and all the other kids are running around. Alex and I sit on a bench and I forget I am holding his hand until he lets it go. He calls all the kids forward and asks for their name and age. The oldest boy is 14 and his name is Liam and he wants to be a guard for the kingdom. Next was a girl who was 12 and her name was Sophia and she had long beautiful hair that was the color of gold. Next was this cute little boy that comes up to me and sits on Alex's lap. His name was Sean and he was 9. There were triplets all boys and their names are Logan, Dan, and Joey. They said " We love playing jokes on Sara. We switch up our names and act like each other." we all laugh and I say " Well who is this little cutie over here." A little girl is hiding behind Liam. I give Alex the baby and I pick some flowers and walk over to the young girl. I imagine a crown and I walk in front of her and say a spell and the flowers intertwined and the little girl is amazed. I put it on her head and say "I'm and I think this crown is for you." She smiles at me and says " my name is Lila. I'm 3 and I think you are the prettiest princess I have ever seen." I smile at Alex and he smiles back. I whisper to Lily " Maybe one day you will be a princess. I can see what I can do." I pick Lila up and ask " what is the baby's name." They all look at each other and yell out all different names. Lila says " the baby doesn't have a name. Why don't you name her Aerwyn."

Chapter 12

I think and my mother's name pops in my head. I ask the kids if they like the name Gracey and they all liked it. I put Lila down and let her play. I sat back down with Alex and the baby was sleeping. His one hand was on the bench and I took it on my own. I ask " Why are you so good with kids?" Alex looks at my hand and says " These kids are like me. I Didn't really have a mother for a long time. She died when I was 6 but she taught me to help others no matter what. I also had a little brother but he died prematurely and my mother never told me. I went to my mother's room and found a journal and I read it. I think it said she was a maid of the former queen Grace. She and the queen had a bond. My mother hid the queen's baby and she told me to find the baby when she gets older and bring her back to the throne. They say the new queen has magic from all the realm's and is so beautiful that she looks like a rose in full bloom. I have not found her and I think the king found her and killed her. My father wants me to find a wife in 4 months. I am still looking for the girl but I don't think I will find her but that's fine I now have you." I smile and slip my hand away and say back " I don't know.. but I want to get to know you more and 6 months is not a long time Alex. I will only be in town for one more day then I have to leave and go to the ball in the elves' realm and meet the king." He puts his hand on my cheek and I lean in. The kiss didn't last long but his lips were soft and tasted like wine. The kids thought it was gross and we stopped and laughed. We head back to my house and Alex's house is ready and I tell the kids to go I side. We have one more kiss and he asks " Why do you have to go, lady Aerwyn? Why can't you come to the palace with me and I can show you to my father." I smile and don't say anything he just rides off. I wish I could tell him who I really was. I walk into the house and see Sara with the baby. I take Gracey and take her in my room. I give her a bottle and sing her to sleep. I close my eyes and touch her. I saw a vision of her father. That poor man all alone in the woods. How did I see him and why did I feel so connected to this baby. I head downstairs and the kids are now playing in the house. I walk up to Sophie and her dress is all torn. " Sophie, do you want to shop with me tomorrow to get some new clothes? All you kid's come with me and get fitted for some clothes. We shall have a party for your coming. I am sure grandma would like to meet you all but first, all of you stand in a line." I say a spell and the kids are all clean even the triplets. The kids were in amazement. We walk in the kitchen and there is a plate of cookies. One is a night the other is three of the same cookies. The other was a crown and a flower. " Maybe she knows you were here." I turn and see my Grandma and she gives all the kids a kiss on the check and says " I know I have ten grandchildren counting all the children you are Sara. I am a proud grandma." All the kids grabbed the cookies and then I sent them off to bed But Sophie wanted to sleep in my room. I let her wear one of my fancy nightgowns. It was big on her but she twirled in. We get into bed and I tell her a story. A story about a queen that wants to help her people. She fell asleep with her head on my lap and with her flower crow still on. I touched it and it turned into a real silver crown. I look at my hands and wonder how I am doing this. When my mother kissed my head I felt all this power but how. I picked up the book my grandma gave me and looked at it and the words looked elfish but I could still read it. It was a prophecy about me I am guessing and there were lots of spells I didn't know but what really got me was when the book said " The new Queen will be loved by everyone but the king will want him killed but she shall not succeed ." This can't be right Alex wouldn't do this to me. Would he do that to me? I close the book and take the crown off Sophie's head. I pet her hair and then fell asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and the baby is crying. I get up and sing her a song about a little duck that got lost and a goose finds it. I sit in my bed and cradle her. She is only 3 months and she is so tiny. She will never meet her mother. I will leave all the kids home but I will bring the baby and Sophie with me. I will tell the king of the elf's that they are my only relatives I have left in the web line. I wake up with the baby still in my hands and all the kids on my bed asleep. I slowly get up and get ready. The kids wake up and I say " Imagine" and smoke is in the air taking forms of animals and the kids wake each other up and I tell them to get ready to leave to go dress fitted for all get in the carriage and ride into the town. The kids all pick out clothes and I give the man the money. We head out and they are all in the new clothes.

Chapter 13

We go walking around town and I turn and see a man staring at me. I turn and tell the kids to go to the flower shop and pick out a flower. I give Liam the baby and head towards the man. " Hello, are you lost? Do you need money?" He was old and shuddered at me. " I don't like your kind acting all rich." I grab his arm and take him to a valley. I change my appearance and I have my white hair and my pointy ears. He bows down and says " Your majesty you came back." I help him up. He is the man I saw when I touched the baby and how did he know who I was? " How do you know who I am and who you are?" I say. " I am Daniel Rose and I think I am your father Lily." I look at him and yell for Liam and he comes but he looks at me like he doesn't know me then I laugh because I forgot I changed my hair and ears. " Liam it's Aerwyn I just changed what I looked like… can I have the baby ." I take the baby and ask " Do you know who this is? It's your daughter my little sister. Her name is Gracey. Why did you do this to the poor child and her mother… Why ?" He looks at the baby and touches her little hand and she holds onto his boney finger " Your mother told me a child would save me from this curse I am in. I thought my first child was killed by the king because they killed your mother. I have been looking for you for years but never found you. I met this baby's mom in the forest. I never raped her mother. I paid her to come sleep with me. I wanted a child that could help me and so that I would never be alone. I woke up the next day and she was gone. She took all my relics and money. I came out to look for her in the forest and never found her and I have been looking for the baby ever since." I looked at him and said " why don't you come to my home. I might have what you need to cure you of your curse." I turn back into my black haired green eyed Aerwyn. He smiles at me and I give him a kiss on the head. I take one of his fragile hands in mine and we walk out together. The kids look at him in awe and are a little scared but we all get in the carriage.

Chapter 14

We get home and I see grandma smile. She runs to her son and gives him so many kisses. He laughs and says " mama I missed you so much." She smiles back and says " Lily, how did you find your father? I have been looking for him for almost 18 years. Awe my poor son lets get you inside and get you something to eat. You're too skinny." We walk in the house and my long lost father starts to cry. I grab his hand and ask " father are you okay?" He smiles and answers back " Yes I am fine now that I found you. You look so much like your mother." I ran upstairs and grabbed the potion and handed it to my father. He opens it and drinks it. Nothing happens at first but then I see a man in his 40's standing in front of me. I have his eye's and his smile. He looks at himself and says " thank you Grace my one and only love. Thank you for bringing Lily back and for restoring my youth. I stand in awe. He takes my hands in his and says " Lily I will be the father you need and tell you stories of your mother and the first time I held you." He starts to cry again and I hug him then we head to the table to eat. We talked and talked but then my grandma pulled me out of the room and said " Thank you for bringing my son back and my dear granddaughter. You will be meeting your first teacher and eligible husband. He will teach you how to use a sword and archery. His name is Andrew and he is the prince of the Elflands. Shall we start packing? I Got you a bow and sword. The sword was your mother and the bow was your great grandpa's on your mom's side." She pauses and says " I have never been so happy. I have you and my son and nine amazing children. Thank you Lily." I Hug her and we head upstairs. I pack some dresses and my old pants and leggings and a shirt to wear while I learn to fight with a sword and how to do archery. Iput the children to bed and walk downstairs. I make some tea and give a cup to my father. I look at him and ask " How did you meet my mother?" He smiled at me and answered " The first day she came to the castle she looked unhappy. The king only wanted an heir for his throne that was strong and powerful… He never loved any of his wife's. Well one day your mother was in the garden after her first week in the castle and she just sat on the bench crying. I have never seen someone so beautiful and helpless. I picked some lilies and went over to sit with her. I gave her the flower and she smiled at me. Every day we would meet in the same spot. The king went to war for almost 2 years and I and grace got close. We fell in love and I wanted to leave the kingdom and live in a house and at the time we just found out she was pregnant with you and the king was coming back from war. The day before he came back we left and found a house in the woods. You were born and you were my world, you were so tiny and fragile. I picked your name because lilies are fragile when budding but beautiful and when they grow they turn strong. The king found out the queen left and hunted her down for months. He torched your mother maid and she told him where we went. He found out when you were 4 months old…. You should get to bed, you have a busy week ahead of you.¨ He says and I look at the time. Wow its 11 pm. I kiss my father on the forehead and we exchange good nights. I get to my room and put on my nightgown.

Chapter 15

I wake up and can hardly sleep . I look at my clock and it says 1am and grab anything I think I will need for the journey to the elf kingdom I hear a rock hit my window and I open it and look down. ¨ hello. I am here to say goodbye. Can I come up?¨ Alex asks with a smile. I smile back and he touches his tattoo and his wings a peer. They are the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. They are all black and have silver and gold feathers scattered all over. He flies up but I can see he is bleeding and is wincing in pain. ¨ Alex what happened? Are you okay ?¨ I almost yell but catch myself and whisper. He gets in my room and I walk up to him and start taking off his jacket. ¨ Aerwyn it's fine it's just a scratch from a dragon¨ he says but I can tell it's not just a little scratch by how pale he looks. I run off to the bathroom. I just grab a whole bunch of things and run back. I open the door and pet my Goblin. There is blood all over my bed and Alex is sitting there with his shirt off and wow what a picture is that. Stop lily help this man that is a prince and is also really hot with his shirt off. I snap back to the real world. I grade my wand and all the spell my mine I go over and try to think of one that may help but I don't remember any.¨ Aerwyn can you help I am losing blood fast and I might pass out.¨ I am about to yell ¨ I don't know what to do I´m not a nurse.¨ I go sit on the bed and look down. that is a deep claw mark and not just one mark but 3 but not as bad as the others. I look back at his face and I am scared. I go into my mind and find my mom.¨ mom ...mom¨ I yell. ¨ hello baby.I see that your friend is hurt. The fast way to recover is to drip some of your blood in the wound to stop the bleeding and pain. Then put you near the cut and say ¨ heal¨ as many times as it takes for it to see the skin heal over the wound. Then the shale all right but he will still be light headed. We´ll honey good luck and tell dad I love him.¨ she fades away and I return and find a knife.¨ hold up why do you have a knife ?¨ he asked, a little nervous. I slit my left palm and make it into a fist over his wound and my blood drips down and I see him recover a little. The only thing is now I won't stop bleeding. I take the man shirt that smells nice and rip it and wrap it around my hand. I smell the cloth and I get a memory of a man with emerald green eyes. Those eyes they look like Alexanders maybe they are his.I put my hand near the wound and he looks at me.¨ Aerwyn is your hand okay¨ he takes my wounded hand and kisses it .Then in his intertwined with mine and I smile. ¨ heal ¨ I saw the wound close up and Alex getting his color back. ¨ I will go sit on the couch and you can sleep on the bed you need...¨ he cuts me off ¨ Aw will you lay with me? I won't try anything I swear.¨ I walk up to the side of my bed and lay down. I put my head on his chest where I just healed him. ¨ Do you feel better and what really happened ?¨ I look up and he kisses my forehead. ¨I left the castle and told my father I was going on a trip for a couple of days but he wanted me to stay to meet some girls that are eligible for my hand in marriage. I needed a break from learning my father is marrying a princess from the fairy realm. He just met her . She is the worst queen I have ever seen. She is only 25 and she is one of the Lopez sisters and I hate them.¨ Why do I know that name? ¨ And walk out and my father send a dragon after me and I fought with it and it got me good but I killed it but I was losing blood fast and I was near your house so I flew as fast as I could but I was too weak to fly all the way and I didn't want to wake anyone so I threw a rock at your window. We should get some sleep.¨ I looked up and smiled and he kissed me on the lips. He looked back down at me and asked ¨ Aerwyn why don't you just stay here and marry me . My father said when I marry a royal I can take his crown and kingdom. You can have anything you want and you will have me as a husband. How bad can that be ?¨ He made me smile in the last part. I laughed and fell asleep with my arms around him. I wake up the next morning and he is gone. Was it all a dream ? I look and see a box and a note on my nightstand. I opened the note and it says :

Just think about what I said last night. You have 6 months. I hope you like what I left in the box. It was my mother. She told me to save it for the one I love, not what my father picks for me and Aerwyn I am falling in love with You. Have a fun trip. Also I will be at the ball too in the fairy realm. I get to meet the princess because she is one of the girls my father picked for me to marry. So see you there.

Love, Alexander

I opened the box and saw a beautiful ring I put it on. It's the right size and fits perfectly and what will I say when I see him at the dance? Its only 2 weeks away and he has to meet a girl that might take his hand in marriage. Maybe he will be better with a true royal. I take the ring off and put it in the box my mom gave me with the wand and the two rocks. I walk downstairs and see all my stuff near the doorway and the kids standing there smiling. I start to cry and hug the kids. Why am I leaving when I can have everything I wanted Alexander, the kids, and grandma. Also my father. I say my goodbyes and walk out as fast I can so the kids won't see me cry. I turn and see Lila and pick her up. She wiped the tear off my cheek and whispered in my ear ¨ Aerwyn why are you crying? We will be here when you come back and you will only be gone for a couple of days.¨ I look her in the eye and say ¨ Lila I will be gone for almost half a year and I will miss your fourth birthday. I will miss you and all your brothers and sisters. You know we are family because your baby sister is my sister.¨ I smiled at her then gave her one last big hug then put her down. I grabbed my bags and headed in the carriage. I waved goodbye to my family and I felt the tears come back.

The light breeze felt nice. I looked out the window at the tall trees and the flowers. The ride would last a day and a half. It got boring fast and I asked the man if I can sit in the front with him and he said yes. His name is David and he is in his forties. He kinda looks like my father in Florida. I miss them so much I would call them but phones don't work here and Maya is probably wondering why I have not told her about all the hot boys I have seen. Maybe when all of this is over with the training I can finally go to my old house and family. I love it here but I miss everything in Florida that I had but I can leave the kids or my husband to be in this realm. I would just visit Florida and come back. ¨ Lady Aerwyn you look like you are troubled are you okay?¨ I turned to him and smiled ¨ Yes I am fine. I am just worried about the new place I am going to and not having anyone with me.¨ He looked to the side and saw a man come to the side. Um wow is everyone good looking here? ¨ Hello. You must be the fair lady Aerwyn. I am the Prince of Elfland. Andrew is the name. I was sent by my father to pick you up. The roads here have bandits so I think you will be safe with me close by. Would you like to ride with me or stay in the carriage because you can sit outside because they will see how beautiful you are and they might leave everything and just take you.¨ He smiles and I must be blushing.¨ You are so kind Prince Andrew of Elfland but if you don't mind I will have to ask David if it's okay.¨ I turn to him with a smile and he says ¨As long as you don´t mess around and you take her right to the castle. The bandits won't bother me. I know some and are all good but if something does happen I will shoot a signal in the sky... why are you still here?¨ he smiled. I stepped off the carriage and grabbed my sword, bow, and wand. Andrew helped me on his horse. I never rode a horse before so I held on as tight as I could to Andrew and he just laughed.¨ So lady Aerwyn, what happened to your hand ?¨ I looked at it. I totally forgot about it and he stopped the horse and helped me down. I looked at his blue eyes and white hair. Also his long ears. Way different from what Alexander looks like.¨ let me see that hand.¨ he took my hand and unwrapped it and looked at my hand.¨ may I fix it?¨ I shake my head, yes and he takes my palm to his lips and kisses the cut. He let it go and the cut was gone. ¨ Your welcome¨ He smiled ¨ Elves don't need a wand or to say a spell out loud. You just think of what you want and you get it. Well first you have to learn how to call into what you want. Also I know who you really are Lily. Your mother was one of the lord's daughters and he would like to meet you and so would your grandma But first let's change your look.¨ He takes my hand and I feel his magic go through my veins. I open my eyes and I am My real original self. I look like an elf but my eyes are a mix of elf and Witch. ¨ Wow and I thought you were beautiful before.¨ said Andrew. I must be blushing because I feel my cheeks get really hot. ¨ this dress doesn't fit in this kingdom either. He touched my dress and it sparkled and turned into a beautiful green gown. ¨ It just keeps getting better and better¨ He says but knows I don´t know how to feel. It is a beautiful dress but my whole chest is showing. It's not like I have much there. It is mostly muscle but I still have something. He was about to touch my neck near my pend chest but I grabbed his hand ¨ Andrew what are you doing. ¨ He took his hand away and opened his fist. There was a yellow stone ring in it. ¨ We kept the stone for many years and only a worthy Elf can use its powers and we tested every elf. There are 5 stones: life, death, power, Future, and past. This stone is future. So let's test it out. ¨ He put the rock in my hand and it started to glow. I then blacked out and now I was back with the kids and there were more. Someone comes up behind me and says ¨ hello Lily shale we take you to the castle your husband is waiting for and your Son made you a gift.¨ I turn and look at the kids again. They looked so big. Liam had to be 17 by now and Sophia was now 15. Sean was 12 and what happened to the one triplet there were only two standing there Dan, and Joey where is Logan. Lila, my favorite child, is now 6 and she is just gorgeous. And Gracey the now 3-year-old was being held by father.¨ I wave goodbye to them and I black out again and I am in the castle and I see a baby crawling on the floor and I see a maid chase him. His hair is curly black hair with white streaks and he has pointy but round ears and gray-blue eyes. Whomever my husband is this child takes after me. I laugh and pick up the baby and cradle him in my arms. He is my future. I hear a voice call my name and it sounds like Alex. No Andrew. Actually I don't know what it sounds like but it sounds familiar. I was about to see who my husband was but I heard Andrew call me. ¨ Lily are you okay¨ he asked as he helped me to my feet. ¨ yeah I am okay. I was in my future and I had a son and I lived in a castle with my husband that sounded like you.¨ Andrew gave a stern look. ¨ Lily did you see who your husband was? I one held the stone and it showed me my future and it should a child and a woman call out my name in the castle.¨ was he the man I heard. The man I am going to marry. It could be possible. He is nice, charming and funny. ¨ you called my name before I could see who it was. And the child had gray-blue eyes but not very pointy ears and he had black hair with some white in it.¨ Now looking at Andrew the child only had his eyes. ¨ My mother has that kind of hair. She is a sorcerer. Maybe she can tell us what futures mean but first we have to make it back to the castle. We got back on his horse. We must have been a while because I can see the stars coming out I held on to Alex and asked him ¨maybe the dream was telling us we would meet and maybe the child is not ours but maybe your mothers or siblings child¨ I just meet him and didn't want to sound Like it was love at first sight. I hardly know him. ¨ maybe And yes I have a half brother He is a mix of all the realms. He was born a wizard and elf. He learned sorcery and a fairy blessed him with gifts and fairy powers. He never comes out of his room and he is going to be the next king because he is the older brother and my father is gone and his mother wants him to be king. His name is Harry and he is twenty years old and I am 19. How old are you?¨ I answer back ¨ I am 18 and my birthday is in 4 days. It's my birthday !¨ He looks back and answers ¨ I must tell mother and tell her we need to have a ball. We will have a celebration. The whole kingdom has been waiting for your arrival. They think you are lady Aerwyn and you are my brothers betrothed. Also you are not part witch because they think you are coming from the fairy's real which are no longer alive they all died years ago for your mother in war to kill the king but he murdered all of them They want you two to repopulate the fairy hybrids .But you are not really betrothed. We only want to keep you safe so no one will know who you really are. We allow only elves and sorcerers in our kingdom except my brother. We will keep you safe here. Most likely you won't see your fake betrothed much. So you can hang with me. Also my brother is very proper and broke an arranged marriage because he turned the girl into a ...¨ he stopped and laughed .¨ what did he do.¨ I ask but then turn and see the castle and I point ¨ We are here!¨ He helps me off the horse and he gave Charlie the horse to the stable boy they call Ben. He looked about Liam's age. We walk to the steps of the castle and I see David waiting there. ¨ where have you two been. I have been waiting for hours for you and the king and queen were about to kill me when I didn't show up with her but I told them that Prince Alex had her and wow the king got really mad... Prince Alex was your brother going to pick Lady Aerwyn up instead of you ?¨ He just turned red and answered ̈ Lady you go in first ...̈ David pushed him to throw the humongous doors.

Chapter 17

¨ My son where have you been you .. you¨"his mother hugged him and kissed his forehead ¨ Mother I am 19 ... I can go ride by myself¨ His father stepped in ¨ You weren't alone you had this beautiful lady with you.¨ I blush and he looks at me ¨ Hello Lady Aerwyn. Welcome to Elfland. My wife queen Evangeline will show you to your room.¨ She smiled at me and began walking. I heard the king yell at Alex and the queen turns to me and says ¨ stay away from Alex. I love him but he is trouble. He got my best maid pregnant. Also he will say anything to smooth you over then he will attack. Did he do anything to you while you were with him?¨ He didn't do anything bad so I shook my head. ¨ that's good now to your room. I have a gown picked out a lot of dresses for you and I would like you to try them on.¨ We get to a door and she opens it . The dress lies on my bed . It was gorgeous, it was a light blue on top and got darker at the bottom. It had a high V neck and lace draped sleeves. ¨ try it on.¨ she says with a smile. I pick up the dress and head into the bathroom. It feels like silk and the gems and lace looked like they were hand placed into the hem of the dress. I tried it on and It felt as light as air and more than a billion dollars. I walk out and show the queen the dress.¨ It looks amazing on you. Well you look ready to be queen. Also today you will meet my son William. Also try on the other dresses you can meet him later. I tried on like thirty more dresses and they were all gorgeous but I love the blue one the most so I put it back on. ¨ I shall get the maid to do your hair¨ She rang a bell and an older woman walked in and did my hair. She put it half up and curled . She then put it back down ¨ Miss you have so much hair. What should I do with it? What would you like?¨ I just answered back ¨ However you do the queens .. Please.¨

She put my hair in a bun and curled the ends. She loosely tucked my bangs on the side and she walked in my humongous walk in closet and grabbed a crown and put it on my head. ¨ Wow My Lady you look beautiful.¨ I looked in the mirror. I look like my mother's ghost. I went in my head and said ¨ Will you help me through all of this mother¨ And she said ¨yes always¨ . I walked out the door and down to the hall. I saw who I am going to guess would be William standing down the stairs. I walk down and I look at him. Really and I thought his little brother was good looking. He topped my chart. His hair was the color of fresh falling snow and it curled at the end his eyes were the color of the child I say. They were a blue greenish gray and he was tall maybe 6´5. I was walking down the stairs but I was amazed by how handsome he was and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs and William looked up and ran to the stairs ¨ Are you okay Lady Aerwyn ¨ He helped me up and I looked up at him. Really this was the brother that stayed locked in his room and broke a betrothing . ¨ Um yes... thank you ... Prince William.¨ I smiled and he helped me up.¨ You need to be ready for training at 4 in the morning. You will be trained by me in power and your fighting. I heard you are good a karratti.¨ I smiled at him and shook my head.¨shall we get to dinner.¨ I linked my arm with his and we walked to the kitchen. The room was huge and the table was so long. In the earth realm we didn't have kingdoms and queens and queens. We had presidents but I am liking my royal side of me. I sat near the queen and she asked me questions on my life on earth and she said ¨ do you know that people that don't have magic in the wizard realm are getting hunted down and sent to the earth realm.¨ Goodness the kids. I hope they are safe. ¨ Do all elves have power?¨ The queen answers ¨ must have magic that revolves around one element. Mine is ice and Alex is water and William has the gift of all elements just like you. You two have the gift´s to own the earth if you came together.¨ she winked at her some and he just keeped eating. She is trying to get me to marry her son. We ate in silence and then the queen asked if William wanted to show me around the castle and he said ¨ lady Aweryn must be tired and she need to sleep from the long journey. We also have a ball tomorrow for her visit here and birthday. Let her sleep and I am sure Alex would love to give her the tour of the castle. I have work to do in the library. That is where I will be when you need me mother. Well goodnight.¨ He got up and walked away. I followed him with my eyes. The library was on my wing of the castle. But I don't know what floor. I look back and say ¨ I should go to bed. That journey was long and I could explore the castle myself on the way up to my room.¨ The king smiled and answered ¨ Yes child go anywhere you like but don't go in the east wing. That is Williams' wing and he doesn't like to be bothered much." she stopped and winked at me but kept talking " His last betrothed got turned into a spider and Alex walked in and stepped on her. We had to tell her father that she ran away pregnant by one of my knights and he believed it too. Don't mess with him he will never budge. He is a lost cause in marriage.¨ I get up from my chair and say good night. I walked up the stairs and heard William say a spell. I think it was something like "Incarnation ̈ I opened the door just a little but I leaned in too much and the door creaked. William looked at the door but I ran as fast as I could to my room. I locked the door and ran to my bed and all I could do was laugh. I almost just walked in on a prince I acted like he was naked. Well I look out the window and wonder how my family is doing. And then I walk back to bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 18

I have a new gown in my room and it is like a Cinderella gown but it's purple. It is kinda poofy but it gives me the same feeling when I see the blue dress. My maid walks in and gives me my breakfast. ¨ you were late for breakfast and Alex told me to bring you the best we had in the kitchen. He even wrote you a note. Well I have to go help with the decorations for your ball tonight. I will be back to help you put on your dress.¨ She closed the door and left. I ate then looked at the dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that was lavender . It also had silver and white butterflies and flowers all over the bottom of the dress and the top has swirly lace on top that drapes down to the bottom. I put on a dress I brought with me and walked to the castle doors of the castle and walked outside. I walked into the barn and saw a cute creature. It looked like a puppy but it had three heads .. I am literally in harry potter right now. I put out my hand to pet it but it ran away. I keep walking and find more hybrid creatures. I stop when I see a bright light coming from a stable. It's a deer but a dragon. It has red wispy flames all around it but they don't seem to bother him. But he was guarding something. I looked down and there was another one but it is smaller and ice shields it. She must be its mother. I go over to the cage and put my hand to it. The baby walks over and the mother watches me. I touch the little dragon and it makes a sound and I hear it say something like ¨ queen¨. I want to open the cage and walk in. The thing is the stable boy is walking in and runs to me. ¨ Miss don't go near them they can kill people. They were bred to fight in war and they will kill anyone that they think is threatening. The dragoderom mother will eat you in a heartbeat. She almost killed me once but the other sable hand taught her a lesson.¨ I smiled at Ben and told him I will be okay. He leaves to do his chores and I go back to the cage. The mother looks me in the eye and I can hear her thoughts ¨ the queen has come… Save my child from war.. Please.¨ I almost cry because I see it in her face that she is worried about her child and would do anything to save him . ¨ I will do everything I can to save both of you.¨ I say out loud and I walk away. I head into the castle and see Ben and Alex talking. I know he is telling him about me near the cage. I walk past them and to my room and my maid is waiting for me. ¨ We need to get you ready for your ball.¨ We get the dress on and she just curls my hair and puts a crown on. I never danced in heels before and I can hardly walk in them. I hope I don't fall. I walk down the stairs and the room is packed with people and music and i Hear an announcer call my name. William walks from the other side and takes my hand and kisses it. My legs wobbled when he kissed my hand. We walk down the stairs and everyone cheers. We walk down the stairs and everyone cheers. When we get to the floor we walk to his parents and bow. Everyone spreads out and the music starts and we dance. Just me and William the man I hardly knew. I stepped on Williams' foot but my dress covered it up. ¨ I am sorry¨ I mouth out and his lip curls up a little to the side as if he were going to smile. He twirled me and my dress flowed everywhere and every girl oohed at the girl that was in a beautiful dress and to them her fiance was the most handsome and respected man in the kingdom. We bowed to each other and I linked my arm in his and we walked and talked with people. We danced more, talked more, and danced again and again but when we went to talk one girl looked like she was going to kill me. ¨ Lady Aewny this is Lady Margreta of Sifel. She was one of the girls that tried for my hand.¨ She smiled but it faded fast. She asked ¨ How did you two meet.¨ William smiled and looked at me ¨ why don't you tell her my love¨ Should I just play with her and tell a fake story ¨ Well.. we knew each other as kids. Daddy brought me to see him all the time and when we got older I had to leave for edicate school. William waited for me for about 9 years and gave up so he was betrothed to someone else but before they married and she ran away with a knight. My father died and I came back to elfland and I was walking on the path to the castle and William ran to me and we ki… and well I don't need to tell you the rest¨ That was payback for making me tell a fake story. ¨ So that is why you did want to marry the most eligible women in the whole realm.. You loved …. Her .. really?¨ I looked at her because her sentence got me good and made me mad. Just to get her made I Kissed William right in front of her and everyone else. It was a nice kiss and passionate but I was kissing a stranger and I like Andrew and missed him. I break the kiss and I run up the stairs. William calls out my name but I keep running. I kissed a man.. Well prince that I knew for a day that makes it so much worse and … Now that I think of it he is my betrothed… Well fake betrothed and I can kiss him when or where I want. I ran up some stairs and into a room. I don't know what room but it is not mine. I hear someone come up the stairs and open the door. I close my eyes and yell ¨ please don't turn me into a spider.¨ and William laugh´s ¨I swear I wont.¨ I look around. It looks like any other room. ¨ I should leave.¨ I start to walk to the door but William grabs my hand and that reminds me of a bad memory but it's faded like a part of my childhood. ¨ Can we talk… for just a couple of minutes¨ I sit on his desk chair. ¨ Lily I will train you to be a warrior but even though you are my fake betrothed we will not have a real relationship or anything like that. That was a nice kiss down there and there will be no more of niceness. Okay ?¨ I get up and sit on his bed next to him. Even though I don't know him well I feel like I have known him my whole life and with that I know he is lying and I know this won't be the last kiss. I looked in his eyes and I couldn't resist. Even though he said no I leaned in and kissed him and I knew he was lying because he kissed me back. I really knew he was lying and would end the kiss but he kissed back but then would break the kiss and say "no" But our lips would meet again like two magnets. Even though I knew him for a day I already knew I was going to like him.

Chapter 19

I wake up and I am in his bed and my head is on his bare chest and me in a robe.

¨ Willam¨ I looked under the cover and thank god he still had his pants on. ¨ Willam woke up. I poke him in the face and his eyes flutter open. ¨ William why am I not in clothes and why am I still in your bed. What happened last night?¨ He just smiled and I looked and saw my dress laying in the bathroom.¨ did we um you know have um ...¨ He cut me off and shook his head … No ̈ Lily you took your corstte off because it was too tight and you asked for my robe and while you got undressed I fell asleep… you must have come back to my bed and fell asleep.. I would never know what to do ...with you unless you want to.¨ He played with my messy hair but I got up and asked for a shirt. I went in the bathroom and put the shirt on and tied the robe around me. ¨ So how did you like your ruined welcome ball?̈ Well the dance was okay and the talking" It was okay" but the kissing was amazing but I am not going to tell him that. I think he knew what I was thinking. He read my ine and his face turned red and then I felt mine get hot. He looked away from my stare and turned but still talked. ̈ Also lily my sister is coming back from edicate school and her betrothed will be coming to the castle soon. Also lily what would you like for your birthday?¨ I walk back to his bed and lay down. Hmm I want the dragoderom to be mine but I need to get on his good side to get them. I pick my head up from his chest and look up and rub his chin. ¨ I want something I don't think you will let me have what I want.¨ He smiles and then I say ¨I want the dragoderom.¨ After saying that he gave me a weird look ¨ really they would kill you they were bred for war.¨ I smiled¨ do you want to test that theory Prince William¨ I get up from the bed and William smiles ¨ It's your death lily¨ He got up from his bed and come to me and puts his hand on the small of my back and he kiss my forehead. My robe changed and now I hand ride the outfit and his outfit changes too. "Well you ready to ride a dragoderom?"

I smiled and we headed out the castle. I walked to the cage I remembered but the baby was gone. "Where is the baby?" He looked down "They are training him for battle." I looked at the mother and she looked sad." There are more dragoderom's down farther and you can pick the one you want." I put my hand to the cage of the mother and told her I will find her baby. " I want this one. What is her name ?" He opened the cage and put a leash on her. I knew she didn't like it though she fought with him but he was stronger. I walk over to him and place my hand on his " can you take that bar out of her mouth please." He took it off and gave me a serious look. " Her name is glory and be very careful they are meant for war and killing. She will do anything to get her son and kill anything that gets in the way. That is how my father died and glory was the baby the mother was looking for." I took his hand and they intertwined. I called glory and she followed. We walked to the end and there were hundreds of dragoderoms. William picks a male but he looks like the baby dragoderom's that they took for training. Glory seemed to know him. He walked up to her and he put his head to hers. I looked at them for minutes but William butted in " They are mates. They mate for life and would live in the forest and have many offspring but they are good for war. This is night. Their offspring is the first hybrid of ice and water and will be tested to see if it has the powers. Shall we get going ?" We walk to the end of the barn. We got the saddles and started to ride. We rode into the town and the people cheered. " Hail the future king and queen!" I looked around and saw a woman that was crying. I got off glory and gave the rains to William. I walk over to the poor woman and she looks up at me. She bowed and started to mumble but I couldn't hear what she said. the woman takes my hand and we start running. I hear William call my name and he let go of glory and she started to run for me. " Glory doesn't hurt her but comes with me." When she gets to me I graze her reins and walk deeper into the forest. We get to a hut and she lets go of my hand and I walk in. I have never seen anything like this. The little girl is laying on the floor and her veins are green all throughout her body. The child looks about six and I can tell she is going through pain. Her mouth was foaming and she was shaking. I ran to the side of the girl. " Do you have a knife ? " The woman handed me the knife and I cut my hand open and dripped blood in her mouth. I look at the mother and she looks confused and surprised like she has never seen anyone do this before. Um do they not have healing blood. I touch the girl's head and my hand starts to glow " Heal". Now the mother looks in awe and disbelief . She moves down to her daughter and she now has the original purple running through her veins. I look down at my hand and see lots of blood dripping down my arm and I pass out. I woke up and saw William by my side and he held my hand. " Are you feeling better Aerwyn? You were out for like four hours and the woman said I shouldn't move you so I followed her to the house and saw you laying there." He picked up my hand and kissed it. " I smiled and told him I was fine. " We should be getting back to the castle your mother and father might worry.." I will get the dragoderom's you stay here. He walked out of the house but came back like two minutes later. He helped me get up from the bed and on to his dragoderom. He held the reins and walked both the whole way to the castle. I almost fell off the knight but glory would use her head and help me sit back up. We get to the castle and the queen runs to me. " Lady, are you okay ?" William picks me up from the dragoderom and cradles me to his chest and I nuzzled into his chest. He walks me up the stairs and I hear a familiar voice. "Andrew?" I looked around and saw him running to me and he grabbed my hand " I'll take her to my room. I know how to heal her. She is losing blood fast." William looked mad but I switched into Andrews arm and He was so strong and smelled nice. He walked up the stairs like four flights and then he opened a door" Lily I mean Aerwyn I know everything the queen told me and I will help." He knew who I was and what the queen told him. " You cut your hand deep and you were in a disease filled place. It may be infected. This one will leave a scar. Lily aerwyn I've missed you so much and now ..." " Andrew I love you too" He kissed my head and got a bowl and put herbs in it. I passed out again

Chapter 20

I woke up and saw Andrew by my side. " so you have a betrothed. Why didn't you tell me?" He takes my hand and puts the herd water on it. " Haha he is not my real betrothed." But I wish he was. I wish you both were mine. " I know I was joking and Lily, do you still have the ring?" I smile but weakly. " I do .Why do you ask ? Do you want it back?" He looked at my hand and said, " I would look better if it was in your hand." I look at the cut on my hand. " My hands are too ugly to put a ring that beautiful on and don't you think princess Merida would like it better. You are here to meet your betrothed, not me." He put the towel back in the bucket and touched my hair. " Merida is not my type. She has horns and I will only marry her to become king so I can change what my father has done to the kingdom. Do you know he is killing and sending people to earth if they don't have magic. Also he will only let wizards marry wizards. Long ago when Merlinda was born my father wanted the kingdom to kill each other but the elfland's gave up their daughter for peace. My father was okay with it so he said yes but now he doesn't want peace he wants war. I got sent here to kill you and merlinda and all the royal elfland family. My father doesn't know who you are, all he thinks is you are trying to repopulate the royals with Prince william." He laughs but it's fake "He is not my betrothed we just say that to keep me safe." Now I am yelling and Andrew looks up. " I'm sorry Lily and that is not what the queen told me. She said that you two will have your wedding by the end of the year." I look at him and frown " The queen lied and that wedding will never happen. Don't believe her. I think I am going to go home tomorrow. I can't take this Queen anymore." Right when I say that Andrew similes "I'll take you home then." He was close to my face and he leaned in but stopped because William came in. " I would like to talk to lily alone please Sir. Alex?" Alex got up and nodded his head and whispered something into Williams ear. Probably a threat By the look of Williams' face. He kinda looked amused. Alex finally went through the door and slammed it closed. William walked up to me and sat in the bed. " what do you want your highness" I bow my head trying to act cool even though I dislike his mother and his beautiful self. " How is your hand" He tried to grab it but I turned the other way and put my hands under the pillow " yes it's fine can I sleep it's been a long day and I am tired" William gets up and walks to the door and leans on the door frame " Lily dont leave just yet" He waited a little but I didn't answer back and he shut the door. Why did I have to come to the elfland's and this stupid castle .I'm going home to earth and leaving this life. I don't want magic, a husband or a kingdom. I get up from the bed and walk to my room and start packing my stuff and fall asleep.

Chapter 21

I wake up and find the baby dragoderom laying on my bed. I pet him and pick him up. " Thank you. Where is my momma ?" This poor baby dragoderom " I will go take you to see your mom today them we will go on a trip to my house and will show all the kids." He curled up to me and I fell back asleep. I woke up to the sound of my door opening and I looked up and saw Alex with his robe on " Why are you packed so fast you have only been here for 2 days. You didn't even meet me or my bed. I know you were in my brothers though I smelled you in his room. My mother was proud though but father not so much. I was wondering if your bed would like to meet me ?" This is the last guy I would want in my be. " No, my bed is fine with just me in it and I have a friend in my bed already." I picked up the baby dragodorum and petted him." And if you come closer I will call for his mother and she will tear you apart." He just smiled and walked close. " Was that a threat? I love my girls feisty." I screamed and saw a woman that looked like Alex walking in. It must me merlinda. She walks up to the door, laughs and shuts it and locks the key. " I won't hurt you.. If you participate nicely." I hear the baby screech for his mother. I hear him at the window trying to climb up. I open my wings and I feel and energy go throw me. Mother please help me. I started flouting and I am now in mid got dark and it started to thunder . "Stop now or I will curse the whole kingdom .You dishonor your family and I will punish you for if." Power flushed out of my body " you are handsome but you use it for the wrong ways that are very inappropriate and for that you will turn into an old retch that will never have an heir." I fall from the floor and the sky goes back to normal. Everyone is running up the stairs. William and Andrew are first to the room and they help me stand. The Queen walks in with her daughter. " What happened? My son .. My son." She walks to him and touches his face." why did you curse him. My poor son … you monster. Just wait till the king come's" Andrew started to pick up my luggage and William picked me up and we walked right out of the castle. The drangodorm's are in their harness and the carriage and David are back and I smile. They put me In the carriage and put the luggage under. The tide the dragodrom's glory and knight to the back of the carriage. Then they come sit inside with me. " Did my brother hurt you? If he did I would kill him." I nod my head no. " What are you two planning? William you have a kingdom to run and Andrew you have a betrothed and a kingdom. You should go both of you. I'll be fine." They just smile and william tells me the plan " The kings of both lands are going to look for you so we are going to earth and we need to find the prophesized last fairy who is also on earth .It has been told that he has last the life stone and if I'm right you have all the other stones. The life stone that is how he grew so old in age but not in appearance so he will be harder to find but I can smell his magic and yours so if you get lost I can find you…" Andrew cuts in " also I have the square thing that you can hear people from so I can find you too ." William looked confused and Andrew took it out and showed him how to work it. I smiled and fell asleep.

Chapter 22

I wake up and we are still on the road. Two more days on this carriage with two men that are gorgeous and both would do anything to have me. Wow I wonder what Maya would think. I miss her. I haven't seen her for almost 6 months and now I get to see her. " So what do people on earth look like ?" William was the only one that was up and Andrew was sleeping. " Well they don't have pointy ears... they kinda look like Andrew. and they don't have white hair unless they bleach it. I will put the enchantment on you okay." He smiled " what is school life? They don't know about magic do they ?" I looked over at Andrew and he started to awake. " Um no they don't know about magic. Also I have to get back to school when we are back on earth and Andrew will have to come to. You are old enough to get a job. Good morning Andrew." He smiles and looks outside. " I will get a job but it will have to be in the school because I need to train and watch you just in case my father sends people to earth." Wow now Maya will be jealous.

Day passes

We get to my ancestral home. The kids run up to me and I give them so many hugs. they also give Andrew hugs but they stare at William. My gram and father walk out and smile " Welcome back ." they both say . My grandma walks right up to William and looks him in the eye. " Thank you for bringing her back." Then she hugs him and he just stands there but then he smiles and hugs her back. " Grandma, we have to get to earth, can you help us ?" She smiles and grabs Williams hand and we follow her to the fireplace. She touches it and it turns into a tall door way. She opens the door but before we go I need to put the enchantments on them. I touch Andrew's chest and his close change and his hair turns a light brown. He wears a jock jacket and white v-neck with blue jeans and nike shoes. Then I touch William's chest and he places his hand on top of mine. His white hair is now dark black and he has piercings in his now round ear. He wears a camo shirt with green pants and work boots. they both put their hand in mine and now I have my old black hair and ears. I am wearing a black tank top with a jacket and leggings with boots. I forgot it was winter on earth and since I am still touching the boys I add a jacket and now we're ready. My grandma opens the door and we walk in.

Chapter 23

The boys look around at the place we transported to. I know where we are because it's my school. I hope it's the weekend. I opened the classroom door and walked down the hall. The boys followed but stopped and looked out the window. They have never seen snow before and they both looked intrigued.

" Just wait till we get outside!" The boys both smiled and started to walk again.

" What is that white flake called? It looks like a baby dragoderom." William pointed to a dog that was walking outside.

" It's called snow and that is a dog." I can't wait to see Maya

" Hey guys, is it okay if I stop at a friend's house ?" they both nod and I take out my phone and text her

Me

Maya are you home

Maya

Yes... are you home for winter break your mom didn't tell me you were coming home?

Me

Don't tell her it is a surprise.. Can I stop by and bring some friends over?

Maya

Sure can wait to see you hurry up plz !

I put my phone away and I open the door to get out of the school. The boys inspect the snow but Andrew picks it up and says " wow it is beautiful in the realm we don't get snow" I grab some snow and make a snowball and throw it at Andrew. He tried to make one but he threw it at William. I put up my hands and started running because they both had a snowball. William missed but when I turned and Andrew hit me in the stomach and It was no small snowball. She fell into the fresh fallen snow and both boys ran for her. " Lily, I'm sorry I hit you, are you okay?" I close my eyes and pretend to be dead " William poked me. Maybe when you hit a girl with a snowball she died." I jump up and laugh " Come on let's go to Maya's " I run all the way to her house and knock on the door and she comes running and she gives me a hug. She looks back and sees the two men behind me and she whispers " who are the hunks" she smiles at them " Hello I'm Maya. Lily's a really good friend and I'm single !" William takes her hand and shakes it " Hello I'm William Lopez and this is my little brother Andrew he is dating lily and we are surprising her mother." Maya awes and pulls me into her room " Excuse us for a minute… Lily, you are dating the model looking one.. Did you kiss … cheat on him with his hot brother and not tell him … spill the tea sis." I feel bad for lying to her so I will juice up the story " Well I have kissed Andrew and he slept in my bed because he was hurt and I helped the wound heal. Also I have Kissed William and slept in his bed but we just kissed nothing else." Her grin gets bigger

"So how old are they?"

" Will is 20 and Andrew is 19. I think he is turning 20 in like 2 weeks. They have the same father and different mothers."

" So who do you like better ? If you're kissing them both… which is no fare… Do they know what you are with their pretty little minds"

" I am not dating Andrew his brother… he likes to joke that his brother says to make me blush … They are just friends that I have kissed and I love them… Love as in a friend way. If you want one, take him."

" Lily, you have been gone so long, how was school ? Are you going back after break ?

" It was fun." The thing is I don't remember it well. All I remember was a boy but I feel great hate, loss and joy from him. " I learned lots of things. Maya can I show you something. Don't tell anyone okay." She nodded her head and I showed her my tattoo

" That's cool, I forgot you are now 19 and can get tattoos."

" Me and the boys got them for my birthday. They also have wings on their wrist. We should get back down stairs. We totally forgot about the boys." We laugh and head down the stairs. I look to see two boys on the couch trying to use the tv but think the remote is a phone. Before Maya comes I run to them and take the remote and turn it on. They both look amazed by the TV . Maya walked down stairs finally. She looked at the boys and kept walking down. She changed her clothes. She now had jeans and a sweater on.

" Hey Andrew, are you finishing school with us this year?" He didn't even answer and just kept watching the TV. " Where they live they don't have Tv's "He didn't even answer and just kept watching the TV. " Where they live they don't have Tv and they are intrigued with it." I look at Maya and she smiles and past her head I see the sky turns dark out of the window " We have to go. William and Andrew we have to leave now. Maya I will text you later." she looked at me worried and the boys looked at me. I feel the earth shake. I take Williams' hand and we run and Andrew follows not far behind " They sent my sister Merlinda. I can tell by how the weather changed so fast.

" I close my eyes and focus on a beautiful snow fall and when I open my eyes I see what I imagined. " Wow you stopped a storm and I felt your magic flow through me. When we get to your mom's house we need to test and train you." William says squeezing my hand. I look in his eyes and we stand just looking at each other. It would be just one move and my lips would be on mine but Andrew is watching and calls my name . To myself I say I should have kissed him and I hear Williams voice in my head

" You should have" I look at him and he smiles. " So you can read my mind. Why did you not tell me ?" I whisper low so Andrew can't us hme.

" all fairy's can. They can talk to humans , Trees , and Animals. Also I would have told you but I learned a lot from things you said in your head and you were right to think that I was lying when I said I didn't want to kiss you. Lets see can you read my mind. Just look me in the eye." I look at him.

"Lily I want to kiss you."

I smile it worked " I want you too"

WIlliam looked at me strangely " what do you want Lily?"

I blush " I'm sorry I was thinking out loud. I was thinking of what to say to my mom if I would go back to Wender High for senior year and I think I will tell her I want too."

William laughs and I elbow him square in the stomach. In my head I say " Maybe Andrew will take your place. no lips for you and you deserve the elbow."

William must have read my mind because that funny laugh turned into a frown. I let go of him and walked ahead of the boys But I hear William is thinking.

"Why did I have to laugh. I am sorry Lily?"

I turn behind me and yell " You are forgiven"

Andrew is still confused " Who and what are you forgiving"

I turn back around and I see my house and enjoy it. I knock on the door and

It opens right away

"Mom"

My mom looks confused, " Lily How did you get out of school ?"

" I missed you and Mrs. Rose said it was okay if I left for a while and brought friends." The boys walk up and introduce themselves.

" Hi I'm Will and this is my brother Andrew. We all went to school."

" Well it's nice to meet you both. Would you like to stay for dinner ?"

" About that mom, their mother just died and they need a place to stay and William will get a job soon and maybe get an apartment? " Lily, we only have two rooms and one extra bed in your room. they can sleep in your room. They are growing males and they have bad intentions with girls at this age."

"Mom they won't. I promise they can have my big bed and I will sleep on the tiny bed..." Then william cuts in

" No, I can sleep on the floor, Andrew and you can have your own bed."

" I have a king sized bed if I wanted. I can fit everyone in the house on this bed !. Well let's go to the room then." We walk up the stairs and they open my bedroom door. It's nothing like the other rooms I've had during these 5 months. Andrew falls into my bed " this is nice !" I pull out the little cot and lay on it. They boys look through my room. I watch but then fall asleep.

Chapter 24

I woke up and felt a person beside me.I turned and ran into another. I open my eyes. It's dark in the room but I can tell I'm not on the cot. I must have bumped into William because I looked at him and could read what was going on in his head. He is having a nightmare. I touch him and see his nightmare. It's me but I look like I'm twenty-two and I have a child in my hand and about to have a child. I look scared and I hold the child's head in my chest to shield its face from the danger that is about to come. I call for William but he is nowhere to be seen. I looked around and found him. Even though I can't say anything I want to yell for her to help him. The castle doors are opening and Alex walks in. He has a knife and I'm telling him to leave. He starts walking towards me he is now closer and I say a spell and the child vanishes. The bump on my stomach has gone too. I close my eyes and he stabs me right in the heart. After that I see light. He must be waking up. I keep my eyes closed and stay as still as I can. I think of the special child and what happened to it. I know William is looking at me but I didn't know he was going to put his lips on mine. I flutter my eyes open and look at him. I hear him in my head.

̈ ̈ Sorry. Did I wake you.¨ As he caresses my face

I smile and he puts his arms around me. Andrew is on the far right of the bed and is fast asleep snoring.

̈ ̈ My mom said no funny business ̈

¨ I can do worst.¨ He says while smiling

̈ Will I see your dream? Was it of the future? Our future?¨ He just shakes his head and I put my hand on my stomach.

¨ We have a child and an unborn baby? What did I do to the other child that was still in me ?¨

¨ You gave up your life so the baby can have its own. You were going to have the baby soon anyway. You kinda had the baby but with the help of magic?¨

̈ so that means I got the crown and that doesn't look that far away. Maybe only two or three years and one child was about one. So I had him when I was maybe 21 or 22. That is only two or three years away.¨

̈ Yeah but that means we die in three years ̈ He looks scared. I nuzzled into him.

̈ ̈ But William, we brought life into this world and one day they might help it. Hold up we um… slept together… we had um...¨ He smiled

¨ I'm greatly looking forward to our future and yes that is the only way you can have a child or get pregnant.¨ I turned with William's hands still around me and he started to kiss my neck.

̈ ̈ William what did my mom say ?¨

̈ ̈Lily I read her mind and that was not what she had in mind. She said what any parent would say but hardly put up a fight to stop you from letting us in your room and right to your bed. Also your aunt Rose told her to let us stay close for your safety. She thinks there is a girl named Tina that is trying to kill you .¨

¨ I don't remember anything from the school but the name sounds familiar.¨

I turn again and nuzzle into his chest. It is weird that Andrew never woke up.

̈ ̈ William I love you ̈ This time I whisper and he says it right back ̈ William I love you ̈ This time I whisper and he says it right back. I close my eyes and we fall asleep, I wake up and Andrew is gone. I move Williams hands and get out of bed. I walk down to the bathroom and see Andrew sitting on the ground.I know you love William I saw you two rapt up together. Lily I should leave. Keep the ring if anything goes wrong. I will Marry Merlinda so my father loses power. Good luck and farewell to my Lily.¨ He opened his wings and flew out the door. ̈ ̈ Andrew wait.¨ I yell but he flies away. William is up because I can hear him yawn. I walked back in the room and stuffed my face in a pillow and started to cry. William knew already that he was leaving. They planned this didn't they.

̈ William he's gone and is going to marry your evil sister. Why did he have to go.̈ William lay back down so he could see me face to face. If I wanted to it would be one move and their lips would be together.

̈ Lily this is what he wanted. He wants you to be safe and happy.¨

̈ But I was safe and happy and now he is gone and will marry your sister.¨

̈ My sister is not the one you should worry about, it's my brother. He will never forget what you did to him and in the end he will kill both of us for it.¨

̈ ̈Not if I kill him first.¨ No one will be messing with my future family. I will keep them safe.

¨Wow that turned me on. You sure you don't to start the process of making a child.¨ I turned red and William laugh .¨ I was joking unless you want to but after this maybe we can start are family.¨ William gets out of bed and goes on one knee ¨ Lily Joy Rose will you become my queen, love, friend and wife. I know we hardly know each other but the first day I met you I fell in love with you. I think I have known you for like 5 days but those have been the best 5 days of my life.¨ I think back to Andrew's proposal and remember that I told him it was all too fast but with William it feels just right. ¨ William ... yes ... yes a thousand yeses. I jump on him and kiss him. You're mine and we will be together forever. I put every ounce of love in this kiss. He sits down on the bed and am still kissing him. I break it to catch my breath and join him in bed. He pins me on the bed and kisses my neck and I moan out his name.

¨ I like the sound of that .¨ He takes off my shirt and kisses my stomach.¨ That is going to be the home of our baby.¨ He lays his head on my stomach. ̈ so I want to start planning for the wedding .¨ I don't want it big ̈ How about tomorrow and just me and you I know the spot ̈ He still has his head on my stomach ¨ Also since we are getting married so soon do you want to just have our honeymoon now . We are already in the bed and your shirt is not on?¨ I nod and give him the okay. He locks the door and lowers the blinds. We take everything off and tangle up skin on skin together. Both of us are learning together for the first time.

Aftermath

We stayed in bed all day and I was getting hungry so I put my robe on and went down stairs. No one was home but there was food on the table. I grabbed it and went up stairs. When I walk in William is putting his close on and now I feel self conscious about what we just did and what he saw. His body i'm just in awe... I'm just ugh but I am okay I ́m not fat. I have muscles that you can see but still with him I look like a stick . I get up and go to the bathroom and take my pills. Allergies and birth control then I walked back to the room and lay on the bed.

̈ Your body was beautiful lily don't ́t think that way.¨ He read my mine again

I try to make a comeback. ̈After that I feel out of shape.¨ He laughs and wraps his strong arms around me like a bear hug.

̈ If we do that a lot you will be in tip top shape ̈ I sit on the bed and pass

him his breakfast. "We should go for a walk. It has been a very nice day in this room but we need to get outside" I know he wants to stay in bed but I want to tell Maya all the news." Go see Maya Lily " he always has to read my mind. I get dressed and walk out the door and head to Mayas. I knock on her door but she doesn't answer and then get the spare key but the door was already unlocked. I walk to her room and she is in the corner."Maya what happened " she looked up then looked back down"am old man came to my door needing help so I let him in but he raped me and left saying this will go on until he kills Lily . Are you the Lily he is looking for ?" I get on my knees with her and start to cry. I already hear William on his way up the stairs and I hear the storm that just started outside . It's happening because of me and my powers that I can't control. " Maya I will just hunt him down and kill him for you and I am sorry I put you through this mess." William walks in and looks at both of us. He reaches out his hand to help Maya up but when he does his Face goes blank . He saw what he did to her and his face turned grim. "Lily, how did he get on earth and how did he know about not safe Lily we need to leave and start to train you." Maya looks confused. I touch her and make her fall asleep and I erase this horrible memory. " Lily, we have to get going before he finds you." He takes my hand but I pull away from him and cry " why does all of this have to happen." He grabs me and opens his wings and fly out with my arms rapt around his neck and his arms around my waist. It feels like we have flown for hours but he still kept going. He looked tired so I let go and free fell but I opened my wings before I hit the ground . It feels nice to fly like I'm free from the world and from this mess I'm in. I feel so bad for Maya and I will not stop till I get my hands around his neck.

̈ ̈ Lily should we head down i'm getting tired and my wings hurt ̈

Know I feel bad because he carried me most of the way.

̈ ̈ Sure I think I see a hotel up ahead.¨ We head down and walk the rest of the way. I open the door and I walk to the clerk while William calls Andrew to see how he clerk looks like he is in his forty ́s with brown eyes and gray hair.

̈ Good afternoon... welcome to my hotel. Where cheaters stay but go back home to their wife and kids the very next. Are you looking for some fun or a good paying job? So pretty you want anything." William walks up and the man gleams.

̈ ̈ Do you need a handsome man ? I can pay you a lot and you will have a fun night."  
William looks at me and I read what he is thinking

"People pay to consummate with people they don't know or love? Your kind are weird. We mate for life just like the dragoderom do."  
" He thinks you are a male prostitute. My kingdom has never heard of anything like that. When you turn of age you say a vow and if you ever try to leave your spouse or cheat you are killed or cursed . Lily ..?"  
" I think we should find another Hotel . I'm not like this man …"  
" Miss, do you want a room or not . I have others behind you ." The clerk points back and I turn to see. The men look me up and down and whistle and the women are trying to talk and touch William .  
" William, I think we should leave now . " I walk over to him and a man grabs my butt William sees and try"s to move the woman but they won't budge. I did not think I knew that would really hurt him . I kicked him right in his intestines and he fell right to the floor.  
" Come on, Will we have to leave now?" I push the woman away and grab his hand and we walk out. I run through the forest for about thirty minutes and stop. I put my hand on the ground and a tent and everything we need pops up from the ground. Will puts a protection charm around us. I went into the tent and found my sleeping bag and lay down. William walks joins me in the sleeping bag and he wraps his arms around me.

" Tomorrow morning we will be married."

" Yeah and I need a nap. I am still tired from this morning." He smiles and kisses my forehead " goodnight" and i fall asleep in his strong arms.


End file.
